


Bigger Isn't Better

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Future Fic, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jamie and Derick's son makes an observation about where Jamie used to play. Derick has to be convinced that it doesn't mean anything.





	Bigger Isn't Better

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains all four of the January 2019 prompts from Pens Monthly:  
> -kink (language kink)  
> -player (Jamie Oleksiak)  
> -pic [(this picture of a rainbow made with a prism)](https://www.flickr.com/photos/7638800@N02/29697250236/in/photolist-MffaRN-2gfXth-MgmouB-amBx2v-dq6678-dq6eAZ-bUzjYj-dq69g8-7NQgP7-oU1tey-aS3YVV-74GAvm-2Vrtq-8pwTde-ephTtt-74CDyP-zp6yFR-2c6dsPM-86VktZ-8jizP9-oXUHTJ-e1i9s4-5hfTb4-57WyJd-7Wumbn-oBBF-27H7VcB-7THDRv-a3AxdP-5N2pkn-dZ6Hv-5TCQLw-2nq5dM-aNrwbc-aBUD63-yrmFmT-6AbSYW-8vVR7z-bW4tdY-c2gEMm-dPUoFj-JERzoS-6Jcwut-9MajBp-5TyugZ-8nFWFJ-2MT9Uv-74f5z3-dh4nJP-5AP46M)  
> -trope (kidfic)
> 
> For what it's worth: Jamie "Big Rig" Oleksiak is 6'7" (201 cm) tall. (Yes, "Big Rig" is his nickname in real life.) Derick Brassard is 6'1" (185 cm) tall.
> 
> I've tagged this as "future fic" because I don't imagine it as taking place this season, but I don't have a particular future season in mind.

"Isn't this cool, Daddy?" Max moved the prism, making the rainbow move across the floor.

"Very cool!" Jamie marveled. "And it was very cool of your teacher to give all of you these prisms!"

"Yeah! She's from Texas, like you used to be!"

Jamie couldn't help laughing a little. "I'm from Canada, Max. I used to play hockey in Texas, but I've always been from Canada, just like Papa."

"Oh." Max frowned. "But you're big! And she said everything's bigger and better in Texas!"

This time, Jamie managed not to laugh out loud. "Yes, many things are bigger in Texas, but I was big before I went to Texas."

Max nodded, looking thoughtful. "Maybe you should have stayed there where everything's bigger."

Before Jamie could figure out a response, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Elias," he said. "Put the prism on the table."

"Okay." Max did as he was told and followed Jamie to the door, where Elias Schultz-Maatta was waiting with his fathers. "Hi!!!!!!"

"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!" Elias gave Max a hug. "Sleepover time!!!!"

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," Justin told Jamie.

"But we'll call first in case you guys are...busy," Olli added with a sly wink.

"Thanks," came a voice from behind Jamie. "Here's your backpack, Max."

Jamie turned around, frowning at the way Derick's smile didn't reach his eyes. He quickly replaced his frown with a small smile, not wanting to broadcast whatever was wrong with Derick.

Luckily, Max didn't seem to notice as he grabbed the backpack and hugged Derick. _"Merci, Papa ! Je t'aime !"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi."_ Derick kissed the top of Max's head.

Max hugged Jamie tightly. "And I love you, Daddy!"

Jamie kissed the top of Max's head. "I love you, too. Be good for your uncles."

"Okay!" Max waved good-bye as he followed Olli, Justin, and Elias out.

Jamie closed the door and opened his arms. "Come here, babe."

Derick complied, allowing Jamie to hug him. "You didn't say if things were better in Texas."

"I didn't think I had to state the obvious," Jamie replied softly. "Our son is pretty smart. I'm fairly certain he knows I wasn't nearly as happy in Texas as I am here in Pittsburgh with my family."

"I'm sure he does," Derick mumbled into Jamie's chest. "He probably just thinks you miss having everything you-sized."

Jamie laughed softly. "Things weren't that much bigger." He paused. "You don't think I miss Texas, do you?"

_"Si."_

This made Jamie frown. He didn't really speak French, but he was familiar with the words and phrases Derick used often, and that wasn't one of them. "What does that mean?"

Derick pulled back so he could speak more easily. "It means 'yes' when the question had 'no' in it."

"So you do think I miss Texas?"

"Yes." Derick looked at his feet. "I mean, I don't think you miss it every second, but sometimes I can't help thinking that you must miss how things used to be."

"Derick..." Jamie lifted Derick's chin and kissed him softly. "The only thing I miss about Texas is the weather, and I only miss that when it's been snowing for days and I don't want to shovel. I love being in Pittsburgh, in no small part because it's where you are. Don't you ever, ever doubt that, okay? I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Big Rig." Derick smiled, to Jamie's instant relief. "I guess even after all these years I need to be reminded that someone as great as you chose me."

"I will always be here to remind you," Jamie promised. "Considering we have the place to ourselves, do you want me to remind you in our bedroom?"

 _"Oui."_ Derick grabbed Jamie's hand and led him down the hallway.

"I know that word!" Jamie laughed as they entered the bedroom. He shoved Derick towards the bed and climbed on top of him. "Keep talking French-y to me, babe."

Derick rolled his eyes at the allusion to Jason Derulo, but obliged nevertheless. _"Jamie...J'aime mon dix-huit roues."_

"And your eighteen-wheeler loves you back," Jamie growled as he gripped Derick's shirt. "Don't you ever doubt it, you hear me? Never." He tore off the offending garment and tossed it away before proceeding to kiss up and down Derick's chest.

 _"Jamais, jamais..."_ Derick gasped and squirmed under Jamie.

Jamie sat up so he could finish stripping Derick. "Oh, yes..." he grinned, licking his lips possessively. "I wonder what I should do to you this time..."

Derick begged for...well, Jamie had no idea because of how quickly he was speaking. But the way Derick was gripping Jamie's clothes was a pretty good clue that he was desperate for more.

"Take it easy," Jamie chuckled. He stood up, quickly stripped, and grabbed lube from the bedside table before settling between Derick's legs. "I think I'm going to fuck you with my fingers until you come, then I'm going to come all over you so you can see and feel that you're mine."

 _"Oui, Jamie..."_ Derick slipped into a litany of curses as Jamie lubed his fingers and slipped one in. _"Mon Jamie..."_

"Yes, I'm yours." Jamie added a second finger, then a third. "Oh, you're close...come for me, Derick."

Derick did so with a shout, clenching around Jamie's fingers.

After a moment, Jamie removed his hand and shifted so he was leaning over Derick. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered as he stroked himself and came all over Derick.

"I love you," Derick whispered in English. "Clean up and sleep?"

"Of course." Jamie slowly stood up and walked to the ensuite bathroom, where he dampened a washcloth. He brought it back to the bedroom and wiped Derick clean. "Is it weird that I like not understanding you in bed sometimes?"

Derick shrugged and slipped under the covers. "I don't mind switching to French for you."

Jamie wiped himself down, then put the washcloth in the sink and joined Derick under the covers. "Good night."

_"Bonne nuit."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! =D Feedback is love!!
> 
> A quick disclaimer: I don't speak French. The word "si" as Derick uses it in this fic was explained to me as a translation of the German word "doch" years ago by a friend of mine from Germany who also spoke French fluently. (I myself am not fluent in German, but I am very fond of the word "doch.") If there are any mistakes in the French, let me know!!!


End file.
